Awakening of Fire
by Crazyanime
Summary: Angels and Demons have fought each other for centuries without one side gaining any upper hand. But with the birth of the key to winning it all they try to win his favor. Everything depends on the whims of a boy who just woke the power within him. What will Eren choose with all the deception and mystery surrounding his own life? Whose side will he be on? Ereri/Ereannie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan Belongs to Ishiyama Hajime

**Prologue**

**The Night of the Awakening**

It's dark. Eren can't see anything. Sometimes there are splashes of color and noises in the background. He can't make anything of them. He tries to see behind the blur. Sometimes he can make out faces. Colors, yellow blue and green glowing and looking at him. He can't breath.

"Eren." He hears his name and abruptly wakes up. He turns to see his adopted sister Mikasa. She is staring with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eren lies. He can't tell her that he's dreaming and feeling like they're real. Before he can come up with an excuse he yawns. It seems he had fallen asleep in class. These days it happens often. Even with all the sleep he's tired. "Don't worry Mikasa. Let's go and meet Armin." He says before sliding his backpack on. He had slept through most of the classes anyway.

Eren and Mikasa walked to the door with the rest of the students intending to go out of the classroom when Mr. Levi calls on his name. Eren inwardly flinches. They're literary teacher is not very friendly.

"Jaegar wait." Mr. Levi seemed a bit annoyed. Eren wonders why. He puts his glasses down and sighs. "I have something important to talk to you about."

Eren inwardly grimaces. "Yes, Mr. Levi." He signals Mikasa to go on without him. She gives a heated glare towards Mr. Levi before nodding and walking away. She will probably wait for him together with Armin. She isn't entirely convinced he's fine however lets this go.

Eren looks back at his teacher. He seems to have put his glasses back on. He was fixing the paper. As he stands next to Mr. Levi he notices he is taller than him. The man is short but Eren once saw him take his shirt off in the pool. He is rigged and beautiful in an manly way. Eren doesn't know why but there is something weird about him.

"Jaeger." He states with his authoritive tone. Eren stiffens. He has no idea if he has done something wrong and feels embarrassed for checking out his teacher.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in class. It won't happen again." Eren quickly says to divert his attention. Better safe than sorry.

"Huh? I don't care about that." Mr. Levi seems annoyed. Eren is surprised. He was sure that was the reason why he asked him to stay back. Or could he read minds? Nah that couldn't be!

"I don't understand."

Mr. Levi takes a deep breath. He seems to be contemplating something. Then he looks straight at him. "Do you see strange things?"

Eren raises his eyebrow in confusion. What is the teacher trying to say? Seeing his expression Levi coughs. "Tomorrow's your birthday isn't it Jaeger? The day you'd become 16."

Eren nods not understanding where this is going. He suddenly feels sleepy and yawns. Eren get's embarrassed and blushes. "I'm sorry sir I..."

"You're dismissed." Mr. Levi flippantly says with a wave.

"Huh?"

"You're dismissed."

Eren quickly gets out of the classroom being very confused. In his haste to leave he misses the way his teacher's eyes flash blue from his usual grey just for a split second.

Eren rushes out of the classroom and sees Mikasa and Armin talking to each other. He stares fondly, just a few seconds before walking up to them. He hopes these days will go on forever.

* * *

Eren is at his usual place after school. It's the dojo where he studies martial arts. It's one of the only places he finds joy. Eren isn't a bad student. If he works diligently he gets good results. He does his best in what he puts his mind into it. He happens to love martial arts.

Eren takes a defending stance as Annie starts attacking. He takes notice of her moves. There's a punch there avoid it to the left. She's going to kick, block it and then launch your attack. But just as he launched his attack sudden dizziness struck him. The world started to become blurry and before he knew it a thick black blanket covered everything.

When Eren wakes up he notices that everything is white. He can't make of all the white until his disoriented head settles and he comes to the conclusion that he's in the dojo infirmary. He sits up when he can see the ceiling but somehow almost falls again. He clutches his head while squinting his eyes. Slowly the dizziness subsides.

He looks at the curtains when the white sheets are moved to a side by a pale hand revealing Annie. She's still wearing her gi. She looks her usual stoic self but he can see the underlined worry in her eyes. She's short but packs quite a punch for her size. And Eren can say that he has mastered the art of reading her expression which is hardly there.

"Eren are you okay? Maybe you should call it quits for today. Beating up sick people just isn't my stick."

Eren chuckles before nodding. "Sorry. I don't know if I'm sick I just suddenly felt..." he stops midway when Annie touches his forehead. Her hands are cool against his damp skin. Eren just stares as Annie retracts her hand.

"You don't seem to have a fever." She says softly.

It was already in the late evening. All the windows are open and because of it the room was cold. All the curtains are fluttering and in the midst of it Annie seemed unearthly.

"Yeah. I'll just be going now." Eren slowly says, he can't help but think she looks beautiful. He gets down from the bed and fixes his obi. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He tells her over his shoulder before leaving the room. Annie doesn't stir. She stays there. Just as a strong gust of winds goes by she slowly brings the hand that she touched Eren closer to her nose and takes a sniff.

"Yes. He is the one." She says as her eyes starts glowing ominously.

* * *

Eren changes his clothes and goes out of the dojo. As he walks back to the apartment that he shares with Mikasa, he feels a chill run down his spine. He can't help but speed up his steps.

Eren's head is dizzy and he can barely see by the time he reaches his apartment. He rings the doorbell. There is a pounding in his head that is making him unable to stand still. Mikasa opens the door and is barely on time to catch Eren as he falls down.

Mikasa takes him back to his bed and puts him down but Eren can't feel it. There are just too many noises that his mind can't filter. The giant clock on the dining room makes a sound that indicates its past midnight. He feels hot like he's burning up. He feels something spilling out from inside of him. He's sweating and there are strange noises outside and he can see them through the window. Silhouettes' of things perched around the surrounding places. They are watching him.

Mikasa just stares helplessly Eren thrashes around the bed. He's body is sweating. And he's gripping the sheets. She just stares in worry as her adopted brother's pupil slits.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Ishiyama

**Chapter One**

**Changes**

Eren wakes up feeling better than ever. He didn't dream. It's like last night never happened. He is still cautions as he goes to his window to peek outside. It's just a little earlier than when he wakes up. Everything seems normal enough. But there is this nagging feeling that something is not right. He takes a deep breath and suddenly he gets dizzy because of a sudden wave of assorted odors that assault his nose. He feels dizzy and almost falls but grabs the bed before that can happen.

"What's going on?" He tries to calm his mind, sits on the bed while rubbing his temples. After a while the scents are bearable. He looks at the floor and thinks somehow his vision seems to have become better. He stands up again and this time he doesn't falter his steps. As he goes to the door to open it, Eren's hands freezes before the door knob.

There are sounds of birds outside. The way the leaves move a rustling sound is made. The cars that go by make a wheezing noise. There are chimes somewhere. Before Eren was too preoccupied with the smell to hear properly.

There is a soft thumping that stopped Eren, coming closer and closer. Eren's feels like someone is coming. The door is suddenly opened and Mikasa is standing behind it. Eren releases the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Mikasa. Good morning."

"Eren! Should you be up right now?" Mikasa asks with clear panic on her eyes. She puts her hand on his forehead to check the temperature. When she breathes a sigh of relief she looks back at her brothers eyes. "It seems like you don't have a fever."

Eren rubs the back of his neck. "I'm fine Mikasa." He gives a grin. "In fact. I've never better." Mikasa seems to have believed him as she gives a small smile and buries her face in the red scarf. Eren had asked but she doesn't say why and where she got the scarf from.

"Happy Birthday Eren." She says finally after a while. Eren smiles at her before passing her by and heading to the bathroom. Mikasa doesn't say anything as she sees him. Eren didn't notice but when he was talking his eyes glowed golden. Mikasa notices the small changes. She knows the days they are just kids are shortening. She buries her nose in the scarf again.

* * *

Eren feels refreshed. They are going to school by the local bus. It has taken some time but Eren thinks maybe he has adjusted the smells around him. Mikasa has a beautiful sweet smell. Somehow its alluring in a non sexual way. Her smell has a different kind of allure. There is a fat man who is standing before them and reading something. He has a strong smell of lemon grass. Everyone else smells like different flowers. But among them a smell struck out. Eren scrunches up his nose in disgust. The old lady on the back seat has an overwhelming smell of rotten flesh.

Suddenly the woman looks at his direction. Eren freezes. The woman's eyes are an odd shade of yellow. She gives a barest hint of smile. It sends shivers down his spine. Just then Mikasa calls out to him.

"Eren, we're already here."

Eren gives a shaky nod before turning his face away from the old woman and gets down from the bus. He wonders what that was all about. Mikasa glances at the woman and gives a deadly glare at her direction before following Eren.

The two of them go inside the school. As they walk through the corridors many people congratulates him happy birthday. Eren acknowledges them but doesn't really care. He generally doesn't like people who like to hole themselves in a comfortable zone. That's pretty much why he only has one close friend so far. Mikasa doesn't count. He has other friends but they are closer to Armin.

Armin notices them first and waves happily. Eren quickly makes his way to him with Mikasa in toe. When Armin looks at Eren he stiffens just for a millisecond. He quickly recovers and acts like nothing is wrong. But Eren catches that and gets confused.

"Eren! Mikasa!" He greets them cheerfully. "Happy Birthday Eren."

"Thanks." Eren says as he looks over Armin again. He takes a sniff, discretely as possible for him. The smell of lavender comes to his nose. But somehow they seemed a bit burnt. Odd. "Armin" he calls out but the bell rings and the teacher hushes everyone inside. Eren loses the chance to ask his friend.

By the time the morning classes are over, Eren forgets about the incident. He's just too focused on the basketball game. It's P.E and the boys are divided into groups. Eren is fighting against Jean's team. They can never get along. Partly because they are the polar opposites, and partly because Jean has a crush on Mikasa who is only interested in Eren and by extension, Armin.

"Think you'll be able to beat me Eren?" Jean smirks as he snares at Eren. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause it's your Birthday dipshit."

"Try me Horseface."

It's a little hard for Eren than usual to keep focus. The stench of the sweat is making him dizzy. But he keeps himself standing. No way in hell is he letting the horse face win. Just as he's concentrating on the ball a new and strange scent assaults his nose. He looks at the side to see Mr. Levi talking with the PE teacher Shadis. Just then the basketball goes past him like a breeze and hits the wall next to where the two teachers are standing.

"What the hell man? Eren, where are you looking?" One of his teammates shouts at him while Jean snickers. Giving a hated glare Eren walks over to get the ball.

The ball is just beside Mr. Levi. He looks down at the ball and then at them. He is not impressed and his ever present scowl seems darker than ever. Eren looks a bit sheepish before bending down to take the ball. As he stands so close to Mr. Levi his sweet scent rushes to his head and Eren feels a little dizzy.

"Lavender." He whispers and turns to leave. But someone has grabbed his hand. He turns to see Mr. Levi. He has let go of his hand but Eren is still rooted on his spot.

"What did you say?" His voice is threatening.

"Nothing." Eren quickly says but it doesn't seem like he believed him.

"Come to my office after school's over." He says in an authoritive tone.

"But!" Eren tries to protest as he has no idea why he's being like this is silenced when he hears the shouts of his teammates. With a scowl inwardly he nods and walks back to them.

Mr. Levi says goodbye to Mr. Shadis and looks at Eren's direction and then at Armin. A meaningful glance is exchanged.

* * *

Eren sighs as he waits for Mr. Levi outside his office. Since today is his birthday there is going to be a small party with just a few people he knows. He asked Annie and she said she'll wait for Eren in front of the dojo since she has no idea where he lives. He has to go soon. But now he's stuck here. Eren groans.

"Get inside brat." Eren jumps a bit when he hears the teacher's voice just behind him. Eren's turns his head around in awe. He is able to hear many things but somehow he didn't hear his teacher coming to stand behind him.

"Ah yes." Eren follows his teacher inside.

The teacher's room is neat, clean and orderly. There is a very raw and thick scent of cleaning products that makes Eren sick. Strangely his teacher's smell didn't fade and is prominent now.

Mr. Levi walks over to his desk and sits on his chair. Eren doesn't sit down and just fidgets awkwardly. He is observing him.

"What the hell was that in the gym you little shit?" Mr. Levi is known for using too much of a foul mouth.

"Nothing. I swear I just thought you smelled like lavender."

"What was that brat?"

Eren becomes a little self conscious. "You smelled nice."

Mr. Levi seems unimpressed. "What the fuck. I have no time for disgusting teenaged hormones. Go shove your dick somewhere else." He says as he dismisses Eren with a wave of his hands.

Eren is mortified. He didn't think about that at all. Mr. Levi just made him out to be a deprived teenager or something. "That's not it! It's just that." He stops explaining once Mr. Levi gives him the blank stare like he doesn't care, probably true. Eren just sighs. "I'll just leave then."

Eren grumbles as he leaves Mr. Levi's office to find Armin and Mikasa. When Eren is at a safe distance Levi claps his hands with crossing his fingers.

* * *

Eren is heading for the dojo. Annie is waiting for him there. Eren has already sent Armin and Mikasa home to prepare. When he said he's bringing Annie Mikasa's mood changed. For some reason the two of them don't like each other. But Eren can't understand why.

Eren is already in front of the dojo and he sees Annie standing before it looking at another direction. He calls out to her with a wave. Annie just looks at his direction and for a second something flashes by Eren's eyes. He tries to look for it but it's not there.

"Eren." Annie says when she's standing just before him. Eren gets surprised. He didn't hear her coming so close to him at all. Eren looks back at her when a beautiful scent hits his nose. He wheezes as the wind blows the scent directly to his face. The scent is very strong.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks. There is a leaf that is going to fall on her head. Eren catches it before it does. Annie notices his hand is just above her head. There are standing close. She looks back at Eren who throws the leaf away and faces her again.

"You smell good." Eren says and starts walking. "Come on. The apartment isn't that far away."

Annie nods her head and follows Eren's lead. She is surprised by his complement but says nothing.

They walk side by side and Eren feels a little at ease. It's strange. She is cold, but Eren knows behind that cold exterior she's kind. They way she handles the kids shows much. He always feels comfortable around Annie. It's ridiculous because Eren hardly knows anything about her.

"How'd you do that?"

"Hn? Do what?"

"Walk without making a sound." Eren shakes his head when he remembers Mr. Levi. "Even teachers know it."

Annie narrows her eyes that Eren doesn't see. "Teacher?"

"Yeah." Eren glances at her direction and sees she's a bit behind. He slows his pace until they are standing side by side. "What's the secret?"

"Don't blurt whatever you want like an idiot and maybe you'll be able to do it."

"Hey!"

They are already standing before their apartment house. Eren leads Annie to the 5th floor. When Eren enters everyone is already there. There is Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Thomas, Mina and Marco. Eren rolls his eyes when he notices Jean there too. It seems he decided to tag along. Eren introduces Annie to everyone and the party starts.

It is supposed to be a modest party since Armin Mikasa insisted on having one. But somehow it becomes chaotic. Sasha steals the food, Connie tries to do a prank and Mina can't stop laughing. Even Eren and Jean don't start fighting. Somehow in the middle of it all they all start playing Monopoly with teams.

Eren notices that Annie is not there. He looks back at the people and notices even Mikasa seems to be enjoying the game. He looks at the veranda and sees Annie staring at something. He makes his way to her.

"Are you feeling bored or something?"

Annie isn't surprised by his appearance. Before he entered she looked at him. She looks at down thoughtfully.

"No. They are good people."

"Why aren't you joining them to play then?"

Annie looks at Eren's flickering eyes. "Why aren't you?"

Eren shrugs. Annie looks at him again. "By the way Eren, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

They stand in the veranda and share their comfortable quiet atmosphere. Mikasa notices and says nothing.

* * *

It's already late night when Eren goes to dump the trash. After that Eren and Annie joined the game too. Armin and Mikasa ended up winning in the end. Everyone has already left. Eren finds the dumpster behind their building and puts the trash bag in. As he is leaving a car drives down the road and stops before the wealthy apartment that is behind them.

The car is a dark color from what Eren could tell. His enhanced vision permitted him to see that it was a dark blue. Not very curious he turns to walk back to his own apartment whne he is surprised to see the person coming out of the car.

"Mr. Levi?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Absence

Disclaimer: Shingeki jo Kyojin belongs to Ishiyama Hajime

Warning(s): Gore 

**Chapter Two**

**Absence**

Eren stares at his teacher with a surprised look. Mr. Levi notices him staring and turns his face towards him with a look of indifference. Feeling uncomfortable Eren walks towards him. It would be rude to ignore him since they already noticed each other.

"Mr. Levi what are you doing here?" Eren asks hesitantly. Even in his mind he finds it as a dumb question.

Mr. Levi's eyes flashes annoyance. "I didn't think getting home was suddenly a crime."

"Huh?" Eren makes a strange noise in surprise. "You live here?"

"If you didn't have shit for brains maybe you would have realized that." Mr. Levi huffs in annoyance before turning around and walking towards the building entrance leaving Eren speechless. He doesn't ever bother with pleasantries. Eren thinks that maybe he should have said it but he didn't want to offend him more that he already has.

Eren shakes his head. His teacher lived here? Since when? Why doesn't he remember? There is a sudden flare of pain when he tries. Eren clutches his head to ward off the pain it doesn't lessen at all. While squinting his eyes he glances towards Mr. Levi. He was getting inside the building.

Glancing one last time at the building Eren slowly makes his way back to his own apartment. Being a bit disoriented he misses the fact that Levi had stopped and was watching him walk away.

"Eren!" Mikasa looks concerned over him as he wobbles his way inside the apartment. She tries to help him but Eren pushes her away with a slight shove.

"I'm fine Mikasa, just a little headache." Eren whispers and makes his way to his bed, ignoring Mikasa's protests. Everything was disorienting him. He falls on top of his bed with a flop and goes into deep sleep instantly. That night Eren dreams of white feathers and black flames. He sees blood, in his hands, his shoes and everywhere else.

* * *

Eren barely gets out of bed in time to go to school. He still felt pretty shitty and grumbles as he makes his way to wash his face. The pounding hasn't stopped yet.

They are already at school and the teachers hasn't come yet. Eren feels cranky, rubs his temples to lessen the pain once in a while. Armin and Mikasa keeps throwing him worried glances.

"Are you okay Eren?" Armin asks.

Eren grimaces when the pain flares up for an instant. "No. My head hurts."

"Maybe you should just go to the infirmary?" Mikasa suggests.

Eren nods. He is sleepy. Maybe he is just tired. "I'll just go there."

Eren insists on going alone. They try to help him but he's stubborn. Eren can tell something is off about them. Somehow they seem conflicted about something. Signing in annoyance as he couldn't think properly, Eren makes his way to the infirmary, supporting his weight using the walls. As he gets closer to the infirmary his vision starts fading and suddenly the ground beneath him collapses into darkness. He stops and looks around. The hallway is slowly appearing but its just not the school one that he expects. He is standing at a different corridor where there is light coming from the end. His headache is gone too. He notices this corridor is splattered with blood and filth.

Eren's eyes widens as he walks through it. There are mingles bodies littered here and there. Their mutilated bodies seemed to be made fresh. Eren watches them in a sick fascination. Somehow he feels calm and passes them by. Like a crazed person Eren follows dim light of the corridor.

When Eren reaches the end, he notices that its actually a room. There are other mingles bodies her but they didn't interest him. In the middle of the room there is a little boy. He is holding a body close to his person. Eren can only see the back of the boy. Eren slowly walks up to him. The boy seems unfazed and is looking at the corpse. Eren crouches down near him. He notices that the corpse was that of a woman.

"Hey…" He says and looks at the corpse of the woman the boy is cradling in his arms. She has brownish hair tied at the end. Her body is pale and lifeless. Blood is still dripping from her back as though there was something attached to it there. Eren can see the ripped pieces of the flesh. It is very disgusting to look at but somehow Eren can't stop staring. He feels he knows who she is. His heartbeat starts rising.

Slowly the boy looks up at him. Startling green eyes like his are stares back to his own. It frightens Eren.

"Remember." He hears the boy whisper.

Eren looks down at the woman again and realizes why she looks so familier. "Mother…" An image of her smiling replaces everything. Her eyes are golden. And there is a beautiful scent. Eren can smell it.

"Lavender…" he says just as the image fades.

Eren opens his eyes and sees white. The scent is still strong and is lingering. Slowly he feels his disoriented vision becoming clear and turns his head to see Mr. Levi. He is sitting on the nurse's chair while putting one leg over the other, occasionally taking a sip from his tea and looking out the window with a strange melancholy.

"Mr. Levi?" Eren calls out to him. He turns to look at him.

"Well what you know someone finally decided to wake the fuck up." He growls in annoyance. "I didn't think you'd end up being narcoleptic brat."

"Huh?" Eren slowly gets up while rubbing his eyes. "I don't slepp that often." He says with a small voice. Eren isn't someone who shuts his mouth, whuchgets him into trouble but he tries to listen to Mr. Levi. He has a strange sort of respect from him. He's strange, different. "I don't know what happened. I just feel a little dizzy these days." He looks back at his teacher. "How did I get here?"

"What do you think shit for brains?" Mr. Levi clicks his tongue. "You were passed out in the hallway and I carried you here."

"You carried me here?" Eren is very surprised.

"For a brat your pretty light. Don't you eat or anything? Or do you just fight with Kirschtein?"

Eren blushes. Somehow the teacher carrying him here just seems very embarrassing. He guesses that he's concerned in his own way, Mr. Levi is harsh but he is a good teacher. He always grumbles but helps his students anyway. He has always been like that. Ever since he met him for the first time. Before he pretty much always ranted about other teachers to his mother, before she died. Huh? Eren gets surprised. He somehow couldn't remember.

Mr. Levi brushes his hair away from his face and watches as his student, Eren just gives a blank stare. How did his mother die? His memory is blank. Somehow Eren can't recall anything before he was 12. What is this? How come he never tried to find out before? And what was that dream? It seems to be more like a memory? He suddenly feels the pain again.

"Jeager." Levi calls out to him but Eren is deep in thought. To get him back down to earth Levi calls his name again, louder this time. "Jaeger."

But Eren is still distracted. Getting a little annoyed he moves closer, their faces quite close. "Eren."

Eren snaps out of it and notices his teacher is quite close. The smell of lavender just hits him full blast as he moves back with a startled yelp.

"What the fuck?" Eren slips and says. Mr. Levi is unimpressed with his cussing and it shows. Eren feels lightheaded from all the scent that he inhaled. "I'm fine now. I'll just go back to class." He stammers.

Eren gets off the bed and stumbles out of the room. "Thanks anyway for carrying me here." He quickly says as he leaves the room in a hurry. He somehow makes it to the classroom.

"What the fuck was he doing?" Eren quietly says to himself as he leans against the wall. The classroom is just ahead. He can hear his heartbeat, it's loud. Just then Armin and Mikasa gets out of the classroom and notices his hunched over the wall.

"Eren!" Mikasa quickly touches his head to feel the temperature. Seeing that there is nothing wrong she pulls back. But she still looks worried. "Are you okay? Is your headache gone?"

Eren notes with a surprised jolt, it is.

"You've been sleeping a lot these days." Armin slowly says. Eren notices that he is fidgeting. With a sudden horror Eren realizes that he doesn't remember when he met the two of them either. Somehow his memory is blank.

"Yeah." Eren looks away. "I just had a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Armin says with a thoughtful expression. "What kind?" He seems tense. Eren notices Mikasa is too. Somehow this seems like an interrogation even if it isn't.

"Blood everywhere…" Eren starts to tell everything but their eyes make him feel uncomfortable and he stops. "And I see the two of you dead." He lamely finishes. Eren, for some reason decides to not tell them.

"Oh." Mikasa is calm again. "Don't worry about it. It's just a nightmare."

"Yeah." Armin smiles. "Let's get to class."

Eren nods and tries to smile back but it seems more like a grimace. Eren just follows behind them and enters the classroom. He goes to his seat and plops down. Mikasa is sitting behind him.

"Well seems like someone finally decided to join us." With an annoyed huff he turns his head and sees Jean smirking the most annoying way.

"Shut the fuck up Kischtein." Eren rolls his eyes when he sees Jean fuming.

"I'm not the one causing disturbances around here."

Eren turns around to glare at his direction. "What's your deal?"

"You're the one with the deal, always making Mikasa fix your shit." Jean says with a hit of resentment. Eren almost stands up to beat him up when Mikasa grabs him. Eren turns to look at her.

Jean isn't oblivious and he feels jealousy. He was going to say something else when Marco grabs his hand. "Don't Jean."

Jean just looks away and stares in annoyance as Eren gives him a death glare before sitting down. Damn that kid. They're not friends, not really, neither are they enemies. They're at a stalemate.

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea Eren." Mikasa says. She knows it's no use but she has to try. Eren sighs.

"I agree with Mikasa." Armin looks worried.

Eren frees his hand from Mikasa's hold. "Look I'll be fine. I want to go to the dojo." He just doesn't want to be with them today. Somehow he can't look at them. He wants to have a distraction. Fighting will help him cool down.

Without even glancing at them Eren walks out of the school building and heads for the dojo. Mikasa and Armin stand next to each other. They exchanges glances and they both know what is coming.

"I think he's beginning to remember." Armin softly says to Mikasa.

"I think it's not working anymore." Mikasa says and buries her face into the red scarf. She was able to bear the pain of Eren not remembering when he gave her the scarf. But will she be able to bear it if he looks at her with contempt? "I don't want these days to end."

Armin bites down on his bottom lip. He doesn't either but there's no way to go around that.

* * *

Eren enters the dojo and sees that most people are already here. Eren slowly pulls off his shoes and puts them on the stand before entering the changing room. As he changes his clothes he remembers the dejected faces of his friends. But then he shakes it off and gets out to train.

Eren looks around the dojo but he couldn't see Annie. Feeling a little dejected, he sighed. He notices footsteps coming closer to him. He could smell the strange scent. Thinking its Annie he turns to look, but it's actually just Reiner.

"Reiner." Eren is a little disappointed.

"Yo Eren, how's it going?" He gives a broad smile.

"Nothing really." Reiner is someone who goes to the Rose Academy along with Annie. Eren looks behind him and sees Berthold sparring with someone else. The three of them are always seen together.

Reiner just smiles. "Don't be a sour puss just because Annie isn't here."

"Huh?" Eren is surprised. "Well I was just…" he trails off. "Whatever." He looks at Reiner. "Wanna spar?" He's not as good as Annie but he's good too.

"Sure thing."

The two of them take a stance and they fight. Eren gets absorbed too much in it and forgets his worries for a while. For just this moment Eren has only one goal. By the time they stop, both of them are panting with shallow breaths.

"You've gotten better." Reiner says in between.

Eren smirks. "You too."

He looks at the door and still no sign of Annie. He can say he misses her. She is one of the only people who can make him push himself beyond his limit. They fight the most brutal way that leaves people a little scared. Eren doesn't care. He never has to hold back because he knows she wouldn't either.

Eren changed back to his own clothes. He wanted to get out of here. Somehow he isn't attuned today as usual. He waves bye to Reiner and Berthold and makes his way to the door. There is a soft screeching noise and the door opens. He is pleasantly surprised when he sees the one entering is Annie.

"Annie." He greets her. "Your late." He says.

"Eren." She greets him back when she notices him standing. "You're done for the day?"

"Yeah." Eren replies. He notices that smell again. He also notices he's always at ease with her. "Nothing to do." He shrugs.

"I see." Annie softly brushes her bangs. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." She nods her head and walks past Eren. He doesn't stop her.

"Annie?" Eren calls out to her when he remembers something. She turns around to hear what he has to say. "Don't be so late tomorrow. You know I actually like our fights together. Your one of the best I've seen. I kinda missed you today."

Annie is surprised that he confesses about that. "I didn't think you liked your ass being handed to you that mush."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Eren replies with a huff. Annie turns around again and Eren misses the way she softly smiles.

"Sure. We'll have match tomorrow too."

Eren gives a pleased smile before heading out for sure this time. That sure took his mind off of some things.

* * *

Eren starts to wander aimlessly. Somehow he didn't want to go home. As he passes by an alley he hears some kind of shuffling noise. Being curious he goes to look. As he goes closer to the source his ears starts picking up things clearly. There is a girl, from what he could hear, surrounded by two men. And the way the girl's voice is raising and lowering, the girl isn't happy.

"Please stop. You are bothering me." Eren hears the girl say clearly. He quickly tries to make his way there.

"Well pretty lady do we look like we care?"

"He he…"

Eren quickly runs towards the place with the most noise level. He stops before a dead end. Standing near the wall there is a girl with blond hair that reaches to her shoulder. She is short with blue eyes. Somehow she looked very harmless. Eren feels rage bubble up from inside him.

"Fuck off. She doesn't want to be associated with you scum." Eren says as he slowly comes out of the shadows.

"Huh what did you say punk?" One of the guy's sneers at him with his face scrunched up in an ugly way. Eren could care less.

"Get out of here." The other guy says. He seems to think that showing Eren his knife would scare him away.

"Unmm." The girl tries to speak but is ignored by the three boys in favor of having a glaring contest.

"No." Eren says with a smirk. The two guys glance at each other before running towards him. Eren side steps them both while he kicked their gut hard in a matter of seconds. Eren feels powerful but doesn't take much time to dwindle on the fact and goes to the girl.

"You okay?" Eren notices she is very short. Then he suddenly remembers someone else who is also short.

"Yes." She gives a grateful smile. "But there was no need for you to try...Huh!"

Eren feels someone coming towards him with surprising speed. Eren quickly turns his head to see the asshole that had the knife charging him. Eren takes a stance. He isn't aware that his eyes are burning, glowing bright green like his eyes.

"Don't shit with me!" Eren says as pushes the guy away. There is a flash of light that conjures up from Eren's palm, bright blue and static, which hits the guy on his gut. The impact goes through the guy's cells and shatters his body, leaving it as only a chunk of meats severed away. Nothing of the guy remains. Eren freezes as blood spills over his face, chest. He is shaking in fear, anticipation or excitement perhaps even thrill.

He slowly looks up from his hand to see what happened to the other guy. He finds the other guy decapitated, with a severed head that is lying beside the body of the man at the exit point. He is held up by a person. When the person throws the body aside Eren is able to take a look. It is a tall woman.

The blond girl that was behind him quickly runs towards the exit where the other girl is standing. Eren doesn't blame her, after what she has witnessed it is natural to be scared of him. The other girl gives a feral grin towards him.

"Ymir, why did you do that?" the blond girl reprimands her.

"Okay, my bad I don't do it again." She says with a loving expression. Slowly she turns to look at Eren. "Well look what we have here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading **** please review and tell me your thoughts! I really appreciate anyone who has reviewed!  
**


End file.
